


Kisses through Time

by poguesmaybank



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finan Smut, Fluff and Smut, Leofric has a family, Original Character(s), Other, Platonic Relationships, and its cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poguesmaybank/pseuds/poguesmaybank
Summary: So I’m exploring my OC’s relationships with other characters through kissing prompts. There are seventeen prompts, some of which get decently smutty, others that are platonic or familial. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Aelswith & Original Character(s), Finan/OC, Finan/OFC, Finan/Original Character(s), Finan/Original Female Character, Gisela & Original Character(s), Iseult & Original Character(s), Leofric & Original Character(s), Leofric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Female Character(s), Leofric/OC, Leofric/OFC, Sihtric & Original Character(s), Uhtred of Bebbanburg & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. "Good morning" Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet! They got longer as I became more confident!

Edyt woke per usual with the sun warming her face and Finan’s breath against the back of her neck. Turning carefully in his arms as not to wake him, she brought them face to face. She allowed herself a moment to admire his features, knuckles tracing over his cheek. She smiled as he turned his head into the pillow, chasing his sleep. Her fingers wove their way into his hair. “Finan, I think you should wake up,” she whispered into his ear. “We’re supposed to head out today.”

She giggled as his grip tightened around her waist and he shook his head. She peppered kisses along the side of his face. As she reached his cheek, he moved his head to capture her lips with his. His hand came up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her closer, and she tugged lightly against his hair. He moved his hand to her throat, using it to guide her back against the furs.

A loud banging on the door to their room caused them to part. Edyt and Finan were both breathing heavily as Sihtric’s voice came through the door. “Finan! Edyt, wake up! Uhtred wants us gone within the hour!”

“Damn, bastard,” Finan mumbled, pressing his forehead against hers. Edyt giggled as he cupped her cheek, thumb running over her lips. She pressed a kiss against it.

“Good morning to you too,” she muttered, moving forward to kiss him again.


	2. Kiss on the Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one takes place when Edyt is a child. Ælswith has taken her under her wing.

Edyt was terrified. The nurse responsible for Æthelwold was glowering at her. Twelve-year-old Odda stood behind her holding a cloth to his bloody nose and the aetheling had a black eye. Edyt being four years younger than the boys, looked much worse off than either of them. There was a gash across her temple and her lip was bleeding. Her dress was torn, one sleeve hung loosely at her wrist exposing her shoulder. At eight years old, Edyt knew assaulting the King was death and could only assume the same applied to his son. The nurse leaned forward to grab her arm. Edyt instinctively stepped backward, panic rising when she hit something soft. Hands gripped her shoulder to steady her, before resting there. Edyt looked to see the Lady Aelswith looking at the nurse with a sour expression. 

“My Lady,” the nurse said, bowing slightly. Young Odda did the same, before pulling Æthelwold out of the courtyard. He did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Edyt’s fingers curled into the skirt of Aelswith’s dress. Aelswith could feel the young girl trembling slightly against her legs and brought a soothing hand up to Edyt’s hair. 

“Edyt,” she said, finally taking her eyes off the nurse, “are you okay?” Edyt nodded, pressing herself farther back against Aelswith’s legs, not wanting to turn her back on the nurse. “Good. What happened?”

“She-” the nurse started. Aelswith glared at her.

“I don’t believe I was speaking to you,” she snapped, before turning back to Edyt. The small blonde took a deep breath, looking back up. Aelswith stroked her hair, Edyt opened her mouth and closed it again. 

“They said we were going to play a game. They were going to be warriors and I had to be a Dane. I didn’t want to play,” Edyt sniffed, wiping her nose on the sleeve that hung around her wrist. She was clearly trying not to cry. “I said I’d play later, but I didn’t want to be a Dane. I was going to meet you for prayers and,” Edyt took another deep breath shaking again, “they pushed me from behind. Æthelwold said that Danes can't say no to Saxons and they pushed me again and,” her voice broke and she turned, wrapping her arms around Aelswith and burying her face in her dress, unable to stop her tears. Aelswith held her for a moment before telling the nurse to go fetch some water and some rags. She moved them to sit on a stone bench. She wrapped her arms around the girl and pressed a comforting kiss to her forehead.

“Æthelwold is a frightful little weasel,” she whispered to Edyt, attempting to make her smile. “May God help Wessex if he is to inherit the throne.” Edyt giggled, flinching as her smile tugged at her split lip. 

“He’s a damn arseling,” she muttered, “Young Odda too.” 

“Edyt! A lady doesn’t speak like that,” she scolded her. Edyt shot her a sheepish grin and Aelswith couldn’t but smile back. The nurse returned with the supplies and Aelswith took them, dismissing her with a wave of her hand. Aelswith helped her clean the blood and dirt from her face.


	3. Kiss on the Nose

She should have gone South. She knew it. Hild knew it. Sihtric knew it. Hell, even that idiot Guthred probably knew it. After he had made Uhtred a slave, they had divided their forces. Hild was to take most of Uhtred’s men and travel south to King Alfred in hopes of acquiring his help. They all agreed that between the two of them, Hild would have a better chance of convincing King Alfred to help. While he was fond of the girl and she had the ear of Lady Aelswith, Hild was a nun and the church certainly held more sway in the King’s life than Edyt could ever hope to hold. She had sent a letter south for Lady Aelswith asking her not to attempt to hurt their cause. The letter reminded her that Uhtred is not only her friend but her protection. As Uhtred’s ward, she was safe, but without him… she didn’t, couldn’t finish that sentence. 

She and Sihtric were to stay in the North to keep an eye on the so-called King and be ready if, by some miracle, Uhtred returned they would be waiting. Surprisingly, Uhtred’s newest warrior became her rock in the unfamiliar land of Northumbria. When Uhtred was taken, she no longer felt safe in Guthred’s home. Cumberland, however, was incredibly unstable so alone in the inn she still felt vulnerable. Which was how she found herself sleeping in a bed next to Sihtric. Originally, he had insisted on simply guarding the outside of the room while she slept. Though he quickly realized that was impossible as he too needed sleep. So he conceded to sleeping on the floor in the room, despite her protest that it’d be much simpler to sleep next to her. One month and a very sore back later, he finally gave in. It was awkward at first, though she had known it would be. Both of them trying their hardest to keep a respectable distance between them in the small bed. Despite their attempts, Edyt always awoke with her head on his chest, Thor’s hammer gracing her vision. Any awkwardness that they once felt was long gone by the time the days grew shorter and winter fell. Edyt had come to consider him her dearest friend and hoped he felt the same.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Edyt asked him one morning, head on his chest. She brought her hand up to curl around the Thor’s hammer that he always wore, an action she had found herself doing more often over the past few months whenever she felt scared or worried. Sihtric didn’t answer immediately and for a brief moment, she thought he was still asleep, but then his hand came up to brush her messy hair behind her ear. He moved his other arm behind his head, staring at the ceiling. 

“Honestly?” he asked her, twirling a piece of blonde hair between his fingers. She nodded, before shifting to look at him. She rested her chin on the fist she had made around his amulet, worried eyes tracing over his face. “I don’t believe we’ll see him until the summer at the earliest. You said that Hild’s letter said that he won’t come to port until spring.”

“And they’re under strict instructions to go immediately to Alfred. So he won’t have time to come here until after he goes all the way to Winchester,” she added. He sat up slightly and offered her a sad smile. 

“Perhaps we should go meet up with Hild?” he suggested. She shook her head slightly, before sitting back, allowing him to sit up fully. 

“We can’t,” she muttered, reaching out to take his hand in both of hers, lightly tracing her fingers over the lines of his palm. “If Gisela is found and returned, we need to be here to help her. Uhtred would want us here.” 

“And if the King doesn’t allow him to return to Northumbria?” Sihtric asked. Her eyes widened. She looked up at him, panic evident on her face. He leaned forward pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose and then another on her forehead, pulling her into a hug. “Not that I think that would happen,” he said, ruffling her hair in an attempt to make her smile. It worked. She pushed away from him laughing, her head thrown back, before rewarding him with a wide smile. 

“Ælswith would never let Alfred abandon me to Northumbria,” she said, still giggling. “Alfred might be able to deny Uhtred, but an angry and determined Ælswith? Alfred wouldn’t stand a chance.”


	4. Kiss on the Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finan wants Edyt to move in with him.

Edyt shook her head, watching Sihtric spar with her cousin and leaned back against Finan’s chest. Underneath a tree by the training field, Edyt was sitting back between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist. Finan had released most of Uhtred’s household troops a little while before, and Sihtric, at Edyt’s request, had asked Osferth if he’d like to stay and practice with him.

“How do you think he’s doing?” she asked Finan. The man behind her sighed, leaning forward to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“He’s no good,” he answered honestly, “but we’ll make a warrior of him.” 

“Perhaps we should find a different weapon for him? Or place him in the middle? So he’s not on the front lines, and not exposed in an attack from the rear,” she suggested. She bit her bottom lip, fiddling with the silver cross around her neck. Finan just took her worrying hand in his and kissed it gently, before lacing their fingers together. They sat like that a while, comfortable in each other’s embrace, watching Osferth try and fail to disarm their friend.

“I think we should go home.” Finan broke the silence, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Leave them to it.” 

“I think,” Edyt started, turning to face him. He took the opportunity to press his lips to hers, cupping her jaw. She giggled as she pulled back, starting again, “I think-” He cut her off with another kiss firmer this time, the hand on her jaw sliding back into her hair, the other firmly placed on her thigh. She lightly pushed him back, smiling, “Finan! I’m trying to speak!”

“Aye,” he mumbled, using the hand in her hair to tilt her face away, giving him better access to her jaw. He peppered light kisses along the newly accessible flesh. “I know.”

“And are you going to let me speak?” She asked a slight challenge in her voice. Pulling away, she looked at him, eyebrows raised. He pretended to think for a moment and shook his head. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her again. She turned her head and his lips met her cheek instead. He clearly wasn’t bothered, merely trailing away from her cheek back towards her ear. She could see that Sihtric and Osferth were finishing up now, the latter looking rather exhausted.

“And why, pray tell, is that?” She questioned as he pressed a kiss just below her ear. She caught Sihtric’s gaze, rolling her eyes as she motioned to the man behind her. Her dearest friend just wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, laughing as she moved to make a rude gesture. Finan caught her hand before she had the chance, bringing it to his mouth leaving pressing a kiss to her fingertips. Though his eyes were on Sihtric, who received the message loud and clear. Throwing an arm over Osferth's shoulder, he led the two of them away from the training field. Now alone, she turned her attention back to the Irishman, “Well?”

“Cause, love, I’m not going to like what you have to say,” he answered, pulling her hair back over her shoulder to expose her neck. He kissed her again, this kiss much more demanding than the previous kisses. Her mouth trailed after his as he pulled away, wanting him to kiss her again. Instead, he pressed a string of kisses along her neck, slowly working his way down. She whimpered as he worked on the sensitive skin causing him to chuckle slightly. She lightly dug her elbow into his side in response, but it only caused him to chuckle again. 

“And what,” she asked a little breathless, “do you think I was going to say?” He groaned in disappointment as she moved completely out of his grasp. Turning to face him completely, she sat up on her knees and moved back within his reach. She kissed him before he had a chance to respond, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Pulling back, he looked up at her.

“I think you’re going to say something very mean,” he answered. He pecked her lips before continuing. “Something about how we can go home, me to the house I had built and you to your room in Uhtred’s hall.” He told her, stopping frequently between the words to give her lips short little pecks. He chuckled as his teasing clearly annoyed her. 

“Finan,” she chastised, wanting him to kiss her properly. She had tried to sound firm, but it sounded more like a whine. He gave in easily, using his grip on her hips to pull her as close as possible before leaning up and capturing her lips. She kissed him back happily, hands finding their way over his buzzed hair. One of his hands slid up her side, winding its way into her hair. The grip on her hair tightened, forcing her head up slightly and breaking their kiss. Finan wasted no time attaching his lips to her neck, focusing on the spot just below her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed and a whimper escaped between her lips. She struggled to get her next sentence out. “How is that mean? You would go to your home and I would go to my home.”

“Because,” he mumbled against her neck. Edyt pushed him onto his back, his grasp on her pulling her down with him. She moved her lips to his neck, nipping lightly where it meets the shoulder. “Now who’s not letting who speak?” She ignored him, continuing her work on his neck. He started again though he was finding it much more difficult to focus, “Because you know it could very well be our home.”

Edyt pulled back admiring the mark that was starting to form. There would be teasing from their friends, but she hoped it would also be seen by the barmaid constantly making eyes at him. Finally, she answered him, “But it’s not our home though, it’s yours.”

“All you have to do is say the word and it becomes ours,” he said, lips trailing lightly up her neck, teasing. “Come on,” he coaxed, pressing a teasing kiss under her jaw, “say it.” Edyt rolled her eyes, moving to kiss him again. He reasserted his grip on her hair, stopping her. 

“Finan,” she whined, “kiss me.” He shook his head, his beard tickling her throat. His lips moved slowly along her throat. She pouted, “Please?”

“It’s so easy, Edyt,” he muttered, continued teasing her neck with light kisses. He moved his mouth up to hers, so close but not quite touching. His breath hot on her lips when he spoke again, “Come on. Say it with me,” His lips brushed against hers, so lightly she could have screamed, “yes.”


	5. Kiss on the Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This contains smut.

Edyt felt amazing. When in Winchester, she spends most of her time at the side of Lady Ælswith. When she finally made it back to the Two Cranes, she was feeling a little drained. She saw the men of Coccham drinking their way through the tavern’s supply of ale. Sihtric was the only one to see her. He gestured for her to join them, but she shook her head and pointed towards the rooms. She couldn’t help but smile when she got to her room and saw the bath that Ælswith had sent a servant to prepare for her. She quickly shut the door behind her and removed her dress, tying her hair in a bun at the top of her head. The servant who had prepared the bath couldn’t have been gone long as the water was still warm as she slid into the tub. The drained feeling was leaving as the warm water soaked her through. It was dark out and the water was cold by the time she pried herself from the tub and dried off. Not bothering to get dressed, she dropped herself face first onto her sheets, pulling them over her. She must have been dozing off because she didn’t hear the door open. She did, however, hear his voice behind her.

“Well, fuck me,” Finan gasped the sight before him. The sheet had bunched around her waist and tangled around her bent legs, leaving her upper body exposed to his eyes. She was still laying on her stomach, face turned away from him. She made no move to cover herself.

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” she said, eyes still closed. He knelt onto the foot of the bed and ran a hand along her exposed leg. He pressed a kiss to the side of her knee, trailing up her outer thigh until the sheet allowed him to go no further.

“Aye, but you have the best room out of all of us. I wanted to see if it was worth the silver,” he explained. She giggled at the feeling of his fingers lightly brushing her inner thigh. Her hips moving flat onto the bed in an attempt to escape. 

“Well, is it?” she asked, eyes still closed. He placed a hand on the back of her thigh thumb brushing over the swell of her ass, as he moved to lean onto his elbow. 

“Oh,” he paused to press a kiss at the base of her spine, then placed two open mouth kisses just above the top of the sheet, “the view alone is incredible. I could stare at it all day.” She laughed, knowing he wasn’t talking of the solid clay wall that her window faced.

“Are you drunk?” she questioned, still giggling. She knew the answer, she could hear it in his voice. He slid his hand up from her thigh under the sheet to rest on her ass, ring covered fingers pressing in lightly. He squeezed it, causing her to gasp. He chuckled against her skin, pulling the sheet the rest of the way off her body. 

“Absolutely,” he answered honestly. Edyt felt heat rushing to her core, as he continued to leave wet, open mouth kisses up her back. The silver cross around his neck trailing after feeling cool against her skin sending shivers down her spine. 

“Finan,” she whimpered, finally looking back at him. Her hips rocked back against him, as he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. She tried to rub her thighs together to relieve some of the tension between her legs, but was blocked by Finan’s thigh. “Kiss me.”

“I am kissing..” His teasing sentence was overtaken by a groan as she pushed her hips flush against him, rocking herself on the thigh between her legs. He pressed a kiss to the flesh behind her ear, moving his own hips against her. “Someone is a little impatient.”

“I swear if you don’t kiss me right now,” she threatened, lifting herself up slightly so her back was against his chest. She reached behind her to wrap her fingers around his cross in an attempt to pull him closer, “I will go downstairs and find someone who will.” A yelp escaped her lips at the small smack to her ass. She looked at him, eyes wide, as he rubbed the spot soothingly with his hand, though it hadn’t really hurt. She’s not sure what surprised her more, that he had spanked her or that she had liked it.

“Are you okay?” he asked, pausing to check on her. She only nodded, attempting to turn and face him, but he held her hip, keeping her in place, still hovering above her. Before sliding his hand up the side of her body to cup her face, thumb brushing over her mouth. 

“Finan,” she pleaded, desperation clear in her voice, “please? I need you to kiss me.” He gave in, leaning over her shoulder to capture her lips in a sloppy kiss. She melted back into him, moaning into the kiss. The hand at her face wandering down to pinch her nipple between his fingers causing her gasp against his mouth. Seizing the opportunity, he slid his tongue into her mouth, taking control of the kiss. His hand continued its journey south, as he moved his kisses along her jaw, nipping and sucking at the spot just below her ear. He pulled his thigh away, making room for his fingers to find their way to her folds. She pouted at the loss, whimpering. Her hips rolling back, chasing the friction he had taken from her.

“Sweet Jesus Christ,” he groaned into her neck as he pushed his fingers inside of her. Feeling her hips immediately trying to reestablish the rhythm she had found on his thigh, fucking herself against his hand. His voice lower, commanding. “You’re so ready for me. I bet you’re about to let go for me. Tell me you are.”

A barely audible yes, was all she could manage as he moved his thumb to the bundle of nerves between her legs. His fingers curling inside her, as she came, a string of profanities loudly escaping her lips. He kissed her hard, attempting to swallow the noise, fingers still coaxing her through the waves of her orgasm. She pressed her forehead against the pillow, attempting to recover. She whimpered at the loss as he withdrew his fingers, wiping them on his tunic. Finan pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek then another to the crook of her neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied after a heartbeat, her breathing finally steady. Lifting her head up, she searched for his lips. The kiss was softer this time, gently moving together. She felt him pressing hard into her ass. She reached back and fumbled with the string of his trousers. “These need to go,” she mumbled against his lips. He pulled back and nodded, swatting her hand away to unlace them himself. He came back to kiss her, hard and demanding, only pushing the fabric down as far as necessary. She pushed her back against his chest, hooking a leg back over his, rolling them onto their side. He hooked his arm under her knee, pulling her leg up higher so he could have easier access to her. He scattered kisses along her shoulder and upper back. Edyt giggled at his current state of dress. She attempted to throw his early words back at him, “Someone is a little impa..”

She was unable to finish the sentence, crying out as he entered her from behind. His hand clamped over her mouth, his own moan buried against her neck. He didn’t move for a moment, less to let her adjust and more so they weren’t finished before they had begun. She pulled his thumb in between her teeth biting down gently. He was panting in her ear, the feeling of her around him overwhelming. “Sweet Jesus Christ. Love, you need to be quiet. If word gets back to the palace that I was here, the Lady Ælswith will have my balls as a necklace.”

“Finan,” she giggled. Her hand reached behind her, running over his short hair, “the Two Crane’s is a brothel. I can make as much noise as I’d like and it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary.”

“Well, in that case,” he smirked against her throat, “I expect to hear you.” He didn’t have to tell her twice as he began to move, pulling back slowly then coming back to her rough and quick. The noises he elicited from her were nothing short of sinful, her fingers curling against the back of his neck. His mouth harsh against her neck nipping and sucking the skin. His fingers trailing down her stomach, not stopping until he reached the bundle of nerves between her folds. Her hips rocking attempting to increase his rhythm.

“Finan, more,” she demanded, unable to form complete sentences any longer. He complied, speeding up, doing his best to send her over the edge for the second time that night. He let out a hiss of pain, her fingernails digging harshly into the back of his neck, holding him close, as she came undone around him. His name falling loudly from her lips followed by an array of profanities. His thrusts became sloppy as she came down from her high, forehead pressed against her neck. Teeth sinking into the flesh of her shoulder, as he found his release pressing himself flush against her. Her head fell back against his shoulder, gasping at the feeling. He hadn’t broken the skin, but she knew there would be a mark there in the morning. She figured she’d have a few marks to hide in the morning. He pressed a kiss to the offended spot, before leaning his head against her cheek. Neither of them moved for a few moments, attempting to catch their breath. Finan was the first to break the peace.

“I should find my bed,” he mumbled, pulling out of her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, he rolled off the bed. She turned onto her back to watch him grab her towel off the floor before coming back to gently clean her up. 

“If you think you’re going to hump me and then just leave,” she grumbled, sitting up, not bothering to finish the sentence. She took the towel and threw it away from the bed. He sighed, moving forward to kiss her lips gently.

“They’ll notice if I’m not in my bed,” he explained. She shrugged, fingers running over the scars on his arms.

“They already know,” she responded, pulling the sheet around her body. He grinned at her.

“Aye, you weren’t exactly subtle. I’m sure all of Winchester heard my name leaving your lips,” he teased. She gasped and pushed him, blushing furiously.

“That isn’t what I meant!” she exclaimed. “I meant that you’ve already been gone too long, Sihtric is our spy, he’ll have noticed. And if noticed, you can be sure everyone else knows too.” Finan laughed at that. He kissed her, hands cupping her face.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” he asked, his voice serious. “I can go back. Tell them I went for a piss and ended up in the alehouse across the street or something.” His thumbs brushed gently over her cheeks, waiting for her answer. She nodded with a sigh.

“I want you to stay,” she told him, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. He grinned again, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He leaned back, quickly pulling his tunic over his head. He laid down to her right, opening his arms for her to join him. She shook her head pointing to his unlaced trousers. “Those too. I’m tired of being the only naked one in this bed.”

“As you wish,” he laughed, slipping out of them. “Better?” She giggled and nodded. She curled up to his side, head on his chest. He pulled the ribbon out her hair letting it fall, so he could twirl it in his fingers.

“Actually,” she said, sitting up abruptly. He looked up at her confusion evident on his face. “This isn’t going to work. I need to be on the side,” she explained, pointing to his right. He laughed, smacking her ass lightly as she climbed over him. She tried to throw him a dirty look, but couldn’t help but giggle as he winked at her. He shifted to the left so she could fit, resuming their previous position. He tipped her head up and kissed her lightly.

“I love you,” he told her. She smiled up at him.

“I love you too,” she replied, resting her head back against his chest.


End file.
